helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
LADY SIREN
LADY SIREN (レディ·サイレン) formerly known as Ki-ra-me-ki (きらめき) is a Japanese pop group under . The group was originally formed in April 2014. Members Current Members First Generation (2014) *Omori Nana (大森那名; ) - Leader *Nakamoto Yuka (中本由佳; ) - Sub-Leader *Hayashi Miyu (林みゆ; ) Second Generation (2015) *Iori Natsuki (伊織夏樹; ) *Enoki Suzuka (榎木鈴鹿; ) *Akiyoshi Mana (秋吉マナ; ) *Honda Ruru (本田瑠々; ) Third Generation (2016) *Shizaki Eri (志崎恵理; ) Fifth Generation (2019) *Matsu Atsuko (松敦子; ) Former Members First Generation (2014) *Inoue Ayame (井上菖蒲; ) (Former leader, Left 2016/07/16) *Abukara Azumi (朝倉あずみ; Former sub-leader, Left 2016/07/16) *Takino Rina (滝野リナ; Pink) (Resigned 2015/06/10) *Mizuno Aki (水野亜紀; ) (Resigned 2015/06/10) *Tanabe Hana (田辺ハナ; Orange) (Graduated 2016/03/27) Second Generation (2015) *Hisae Kanna (久枝カンナ; Turquoise) (Left 2016/07/16) *Shirogane Ayaka (白金綾香; Crimson) (Resigned 2016/03/16) Fourth Generation (2017) *Seok Yu Min (석유최소; ) (Graduated 2018/08/26) History 2014 On April 16, Ki-ra-me-ki was announced. On May 1, Ki-ra-me-ki had a mini live event to promote the group. 2015 On June 10, it was revealed that there were several internal issues with certain members. Due to this, Takino Rina and Mizuno Aki resigned from the group. On June 18, Ki-ra-me-ki's name was changed to LADY SIREN. On August 28, LADY SIREN added six members in order to "power up" the image of the unit. 2016 On January 3, Tanabe Hana announced her graduation from the group. She would graduate from LADY SIREN and the company as a whole on March 27, 2016. On March 16, Shirogane Ayaka withdrew from the group. On March 27, Tanabe Hana graduated from the group. On July 2, it was announced that three of the ten members have left the group due to various conflicts: *Inoue Ayame: Family related issues *Abukara Azumi: Contract issues *Hisae Kanna: Originally was set to graduate in Fall 2016, but decided to leave earlier. On July 16, Shizaki Eri was added to make up for the lost, and a color shuffle occurred. 2017 On May 14, FLORA member Seok Yu Min was added to the line-up, becoming the fourth generation. 2018 On August 13, Seok Yu Min chose not to renew her contract with Girls Division, effectively leaving the group. 2019 On July 21, Matsu Atsuko was added to the group as the sole 5th generation member. On the same day, LADY SIREN's 15th single was announced and slated for a late August release. Discography Singles #2014.07.18 Ai no Hibana / MY JAM #2014.10.10 Chikyuu / Girls DANCE! #2015.03.14 PRINCESS DIAMOND / Genki ~Be Yourself~ #2015.08.16 LADY ROCK / Sakido! / OVERDRIVE TO LOVE #2015.11.07 THE Chikara! / WHAT IF / Rock no Yoru #2016.02.28 MYSELF / Watashi wa VAMPIRE / Ichi no Shobou #2016.05.10 Jikkou shi Modotte Mite wa Ikemasen! / GLAMOUR / Ai wa Senjou #2016.09.01 Ice no Kuchidzuke / PASSION ni Naritai / Watashi ga Saro Utomo Anata wa Nokoru (Ice Cream Kiss / I Want a PASSION / Though I May Depart, You Shall Remain) #2017.01.24 Silently waiting / Senbonzakura / COUNTING ON YOU!!! #2017.04.26 Namida Namida / Siren's Song #2017.08.15 Zankokuna Ame / Anata no Kawari wa Inai / BLACK COFFEE #2018.04.18 Ambulance / BOOM BOOM BOOM #2018.09.13 Honey Honey / Miss me? #2019.02.01 Akai Hearts / FREESIA #2019.08.26 Russian Roulette Albums Studio Albums #2015.12.01 ① SIREN #2017.08.20 Renai ni #2018.11.17 Girls' Night Mini Albums #2019.12.11 Eden Trivia *Their main goal is to perform in the Saitama Super Arena and the Tokyo Dome. *As of 2019, LADY SIREN, like many other Girls Division groups, switched to a new release system: **They'll continue to release single a-sides with coupling tracks. However, mini-album releases will become more frequent, and both mini-albums and full length albums will have all new songs. Category:Ki-ra-me-ki Category:2014 Debuts Category:Ki-ra-me-ki Singles Category:Ki-ra-me-ki Members Category:Hello!Project DIVAS. Category:Ninth Generation DIVAS. Category:First Generation DIVAS. Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Rival Group Category:LADY SIREN Category:LADY SIREN Single Category:LADY SIREN Member Category:1st Generation Hello Pro Idol Category:LADY SIREN Album